


Candlelight

by mawmawile



Series: RNG Vocaloid [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 17th Century, Arranged Marriage, Demon Tonio, Demons, Gen, Nobility, Witch Tone Rion, Witches, mid-17th century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: Lady Rion is about to meet the man who will be her husband, Duke Antonio. But is there more to him than it seems?
Series: RNG Vocaloid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Candlelight

Rion said nothing in the carriage. Her dark hair was set in curls to her shoulder, decorated with pearls. Her face was powdered and white, her lips painted dark red. Her mother put her in a red gown and a pearl necklace.

She felt inconsolable. Her mother seemed to be dressed more lavish than Rion was, trying her best to comfort her daughter. “Little one, you know it’s for the best.”

Rion looked at her, but stayed silent; instead, she glared at her.

“You would be protected under the care of Duke Antonio,” her mother said. Her eyes are dark, revealing nothing.

At that Rion snapped. “ _Protected_ ?!” she repeated. “I am more powerful than any human! How could some _duke_ protect me?”

“Hush!” Her mother fiercely grasped Rion’s shoulders. “Are you daft? Do not mention your witchcraft around humans!”

“What are they even going to do?” Rion huffed and turned away. “Anyways, I don’t see why I can’t just stay at home.”

“It is not just for protection,” her mother admitted. “Even my own parents planned my marriage, when I was your age.”

Rion wanted to scream at that, but she said nothing and crossed her arms.

The rest of the ride passed in silence, until the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the Antonio manor. Rion was grim as the coachman helps her down, and even more so when they were admitted by the manor’s footman. 

They waited in the sitting room to be called upon by the duke. It was dark, lit dimly by oil lamps, heavy curtains drawn over the windows. The room was decorated with paintings and sculptures, though it was too dark to see any of them clearly.

“Can you hear that, Rion?” her mother asked suddenly. Rion was busy looking anywhere else.

Rion’s father looked at his wife curiously, but said nothing. He was often like that, whenever the marchioness would speak about witchery. It was true that he had magic blood—that was the reason they had wed—but the marchioness hailed from an old, powerful line of witches. Nothing he could say could trump her knowledge.

“A good witch always listens; there is always music around.” Her mother gestured around the dark room. “Even here, this room permeates with that sound.”

_You’re on your crazy talk again,_ Rion thought, but didn’t want to sound disrespectful. Her mother thought she knew what was best for her. Or something.

A plain-faced servant came to fetch them. “Duke Antonio is ready for your presence.”

Rion grimaced, but followed her family anyways.

The dining room was lit much better than the dark sitting room. _Must be where the duke goes to brood._ Again paintings and sculptures decorated the hall, and it was illuminated by a large gold chandelier hanging above the table.

The duke was already sitting at the head of the table. His face was not what Rion had expected. Instead of the old face she had anticipated, he had smooth, unwrinkled skin with eyes as dark as coal. Duke Antonio wore the same long curled hair that was popular amongst men; his outfit consisted of a dark-colored jacket with slashed sleeves and a pair of petticoat breeches. He stared at her unblinkingly.

Rion’s father stepped forward and bowed. “Duke Antonio, we are pleased to make your acquaintance.”

The duke broke his glance away, and stood to receive him. “As am I! I am especially glad to finally meet Lady Rion.”

Rion couldn’t help but blush. She was still bitter about the whole situation, but there were some things she couldn’t help: she was eighteen-years-old and meeting with an attractive older man.

“But I’m sure you’re ready for dinner, especially after your carriage ride.” Duke Antonio gestured for them to sit.

As her parents made conversation with the duke—no doubt in order to garner more of his favor rather than develop a _real_ relationship—Rion felt absolutely morose. She picked glumly at the fares, hardly listening to the chatter.

She presumed the duke was a nice man; Rion had no other reason to suspect him as a wrongdoer. Still, the thought of becoming wife to someone she hardly knew shook her core. She didn’t want to spend the rest of her life here, no matter how beautiful the manor was.

So dinner continued and ended with that same theme. She was silent unless spoken to, and even then she only contributed what was absolutely necessary. After the meal (which Rion reluctantly had to admit was delicious), the duke invited them for conversation; Rion lied and said she was simply too exhausted, and had to retire early.

It was only a short one-day trip, and they had not brought any of their servants along. Still, the sight of the unfamiliar maid who bathed and clothed her for bed made Rion more upset still. She wondered if she wouldn’t even be allowed the pleasure of her own lady’s maid.

Thoughts racketed through her mind about her situation. Perhaps she could use her magic to whisk herself away, away from court and marriage. It was a nice thought, but the idea of disappointing her parents weighed heavily on her. Even when they were marrying her to some guy, Rion still cared deeply for them.

Eventually she fell asleep, wondering how often she could be able to sneak out of the manor.

It was the middle of the night when she was woken by a door squeaking. Rion shot up at an instant, holding the blanket against herself for modesty. The door was open, and a silhouette stood in its frame. “Who’s there?”

The silhouette said nothing, entering her room and lighting a candle. It was the duke!

“Lady Rion, I apologize for waking you.” The duke still wore the same ensemble during dinner, but he had removed the wig. His hair was short and black, and—it _was_ attractive, especially in the dim room.

“Your Grace, this—this is improper!” she stuttered. Rion was wearing nothing but a shift, and her elaborate hairstyle and face paint was washed away.

“Please, my lady. There is no need for formality here.” The duke closed the door behind him. “Just call me Tonio.”

“Tonio.” She said the name without thinking. “What are you doing here? It’s so late, and I’m but a girl!”

“That is true, but—” He made a conciliatory gesture. “—I am not here for ill reasons.”

Rion waited for him to continue.

“I simply wanted to talk between the two of us.” Tonio paused. “Between two creatures of the night.”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “What? You’re—you’re a witch?”

“Similar,” he said. “But what is the difference to those that defy God?”

“Defy God? I am a Christian!” Rion narrowed her eyes, letting go of her shock. “What are you saying, your Grace? That you are a demon?”

“Very astute.” Tonio moved to the other side of her to light another candle. It was still fairly dark, but Rion could at least see him better. And him, her. “In fact, that was why your mother suggested this partnership.”

“My mother? She knew about you?” Though she had said she was Christian, Rion couldn’t find to fear him—not for his blood, that is. Witchcraft, her mother often said, was something all too often considered a dark art in recent times.

“Duke Antonio has had control of this duchy for hundreds of years. Even before this nobility was established, I have remained on this land.” He didn’t look at her as he said this. “People are restless, and I am old.”

“How old?” Rion asked, unable to resist knowing.

He glanced at her with an amused expression. “It has been a long time since I was young.”

“I don’t fear death, but it is my duty to protect those who do,” Tonio said after a while. “I regretfully shirked that duty for far too long.”

“But why must I marry you?” Rion said. “Or do you have an ulterior motive?”

“Nothing lasts forever, Lady Rion,” he said in a dark voice. “One day you will die, and so will your magic.”

Rion was silent, figuring out what he meant. “You want me to carry your children.”

“ _Your_ children. _Your_ line.” He began to walk towards the door. “They will live long. They will be powerful.”

“I—” Rion realized he was right. Her mother hadn’t wanted her to keep magic secret for no reason. Their family was viewed with much suspicion because of simply how matriarchal they were. If word got out that they were supernatural, well… could the three of them defend against the entire march?

“Please don’t misunderstand me, Lady Rion,” he said. “Only you are in control of your fate. If you refuse this marriage, I won’t be angry. I have infinite time, after all.”

Tonio left the room without another word, leaving Rion in the candlelight.

She frowned, unwilling to voice her thoughts, and blew out the candles. Duke Antonio’s words still stuck to her mind.

_One day you will die._

Rion laid down to resume sleep, but found she was unable to. Her heart beat quickly as one thought formed in her mind.

_One day you will die_.

**Author's Note:**

> My generator put this during 1651, so I tried my best to make at least the outfits accurate. I really tried to imagine Tonio wearing a full-bottomed wig. It was hard.


End file.
